Haircut
by SMRU
Summary: .:OneShot, Sasusaku:. En la vida de Sakura sólo había habido dos ocasiones en las que había estado a punto de huir, pero había acabado creciendo, cambiando, por él. Y si la primera vez había merecido un corte de pelo, tal vez la segunda también lo hiciera. Aunque fuera en mitad de su boda.


**¡Hola! Hay cosas que se escriben rápido, así, en medio de una clase, porque de repente te viene la escena a la cabeza y la necesitas en el papel... Y qué casualidad que eso me pase siempre con el SasuSaku. Aquí os dejo esta cosilla de esas, rápida, de repente, bonita y cortita. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Autor:** SMRU

**Título:** Haircut (Corte de pelo)

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Notas:** He imaginado la boda de Sasuke y Sakura más veces de las que puedo recordar, y aún así, cada vez que me da por escribirla, sale de una forma diferente. Esta vez necesitaba hacerlo porque... porque... Sakura se merece un momento Queen como este hasta en su boda. Sobre todo en su boda. ¡A por él, fiera!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero sí el Canonizer.

* * *

_Haircut_

Sakura se miró en el espejo por decimoquinta vez y volvió a suspirar. Ino recolocó de nuevo su vestido y luego ayudó a Hinata a terminar de colocarle el velo a la novia. Ambas sonreían, pero Sakura era incapaz de hacerlo. Se giró hacia ellas y extendió los brazos, mostrándose como si estuviera en un escaparate de moda. El vestido se le ceñía tanto al pecho que empezaba a sentirse agobiada.

—¿Qué tal?

Las dos damas de honor compartieron una mirada cómplice y luego Ino se acercó a colocarle la tiara sujeta alrededor del recogido de su pelo, que las había tenido a las tres dos horas en la peluquería.

—Estás perfecta, frentuda.

—¿Y por qué me siento como una sardina?

—Porque anoche estuviste dos horas llorando de pánico y hoy el maquillaje no te deja sentir la cara –replicó la rubia con sorna. Sakura la fulminó con la mirada y buscó apoyo en Hinata. La Hyuuga sonrió.

—Todo va a salir bien, Sakura-san.

—¿Y si me vuelve a entrar el pánico y salgo corriendo?

—Qué dices –Ino jugó con uno de los mechones de pelo rosa que caían del moño y lo sujetó tras la diadema de la que colgaban perlas de cristal y el símbolo Uchiha.- Llevas toda tu vida soñando con este momento. Si se te ocurre escaparte, te prometo que me subo yo al altar y me caso con él.

—¡Ino!

—¡Ese hombre necesita hijos, y yo estoy dispuesta a dárselos!

—¡Ino-san! –Pareció que Hinata iba a echarle la bronca, pero luego se mordió los labios y se sonrojó levemente antes de hacer la broma.- Creo que no eres la primera en lista de espera.

Sakura e Ino la miraron unos instantes y luego las tres se echaron a reír. Sakura fue la primera en sentir dolor en el abdomen y dejar de reír. Se volvió otra vez hacia el espejo y comprobó que su maquillaje no se hubiera movido.

—Bueno, ya. Que estamos hablando de mi prometido.

—Marido –puntualizó Ino- dentro de unos pocos minutos.

Sakura se volvió a tensar e Hinata le lanzó una mirada reprobadora a Ino que la rubia no captó, ocupada como estaba en comprobar que sus uñas estuvieran perfectas (por si acaso tenía que arañar a alguien en la fiera batalla por el ramo). Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y el pelo despuntado y rosáceo del padre de Sakura apareció tras ella. La novia se volvió hacia sus damas de honor y las acompañó hacia la puerta.

—Venga, vamos, a vuestro sitio.

—Hasta luego, Señora Uchiha.

Ino salió riendo, agarrando a Hinata de la mano para que no se quedara atrás, mientras Sakura enrojecía a sus espaldas. Su padre, a su lado, la contempló de arriba abajo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para darle a su hija unos últimos minutos de intimidad antes de salir camino del altar. Ella se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y plisó la falda de su vestido blanco, que relucía bajo la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas altas. Su padre la miraba desde atrás conteniendo la respiración. Las uñas de Sakura, pintadas de un suave color rosado, brillaban cuando se llevó la mano derecha al tocado para acariciar los colgantes de los que pendía el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Se miró a sí misma a los ojos y contempló la sombra de ojos con reflejos verdes en el párpado, los labios rosados, el suave colorete, el sello en su frente. Le parecía una máscara inexpresiva, incapaz de mostrar todo lo que ella sentía en aquel mismo momento. Y entonces, su padre hizo el comentario que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

—Te queda muy bien el pelo así.

Sakura llevaba meses dejándose crecer el pelo sólo para ese día. Había acabado por acostumbrarse de nuevo a su largura, pero seguía recogiéndoselo para trabajar. Había adoptado la costumbre de imitar el peinado de su maestra en dos coletas a la espalda, lo cual, junto a los tacones, la bata, y el anillo de compromiso en su mano, acababa de darle un aspecto muy adulto que ni ella misma era capaz de reconocer. No se sentía adulta. No se sentía tan mayor. Y sin embargo, estaba a punto de casarse. Su relación con Sasuke había sido turbulenta y a golpes escalonados, pasando de un abismo al otro; rápida y a la vez muy lenta. Complicada. Sobre todo, complicada. Y la boda había llegado de pronto, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Todos sabían que había algo entre ellos, pero nunca se habían mostrado en público como pareja formal, más que nada porque no lo eran. Y sin embargo, allí estaban.

Y Sakura Haruno estaba a punto de huir de su boda.

Su padre se aferró a su brazo y la dirigió, sin darse cuenta, hasta las puertas de la nave, tras las cuales esperaba el pasillo que le cambiaría la vida. Sakura empezó a hiperventilar al verse allí, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que su padre empezó a llorar, aunque ocultaba las lágrimas. Le palmeó el dorso de la mano en un gesto que intentaba ser tranquilizador.

—Venga, pequeña. Es la hora.

"No puedo" susurró una vocecilla en su interior. Sin embargo, las puertas se abrieron, y todo el mundo se puso en pie cuando la música empezó a sonar y ellos avanzaron a paso acompasado por la alfombra de color beige. Los ojos de Sakura enfocaron con desesperación a Sasuke, que la miraba con un gesto acongojado. Parecía que el cuello del traje –negro, impecable- lo estaba ahogando. Ambos tragaron saliva al unísono y entonces los pies de Sakura dejaron de moverse. Su padre dio un paso tambaleante y luego frenó. La miró, a su lado, y dio un tirón inseguro de su brazo. Desde primera fila, se escuchó la exclamación de la madre de Sakura, seguida de la voz de Naruto, al lado de Sasuke en el altar.

—¿Sakura-chan?

Pero ella sólo podía mirar a Sasuke, cuyos ojos se habían quedado fijos en ella, aterrado. Sakura supo en ese mismo instante que si huía, no habría vuelta atrás. No habría una segunda oportunidad. Perdería a Sasuke, porque le habría fallado. Pero se sentía atrapada, aprisionada entre la espada y la pared. No podía respirar. El corsé del vestido le apretaba el esternón, clavándoselo en el pecho y en los pulmones. Se dio cuenta de que era la batalla más dura que había librado nunca. Se sentía como si tuviera un kunai a punto de cortarle el cuello.

"Un kunai".

Se giró de pronto hacia los bancos de su derecha y buscó con la mirada a su maestro. Lo localizó en segunda fila y, recogiéndose los bajos del vestido, se dirigió hacia él taconeando bajo la mirada de todos, amparada por los susurros y murmullos que se levantaban a su paso. Escuchó a su padre decir su nombre entrecortadamente, y no quería si quiera mirar a Sasuke. Podía imaginar su rostro de confusión. Comenzaría a enfadarse en unos instantes y luego compondría su expresión más neutral y la odiaría el resto de su vida. Llegó frente a Kakashi y le tendió una mano.

—Un kunai.

—¿Qué? Sakura…

—Dame un kunai. Vamos. Sé que llevas alguno.

Todas las voces se extinguieron en la sala para escuchar la conversación. Kakashi miró a sus dos alumnos, de uno a otro, y finalmente suspiró y sacó de una de las solapas de su traje un afilado kunai. Anko rio en la fila posterior.

Sakura, antes de coger el kunai, cogió la tiara de su cabeza, junto con el velo y el ramo de flores y se los puso a Lee en las manos, que estaba junto a Gai al lado de Kakashi. Luego tomó el arma y la contempló. Suspiró, y luego sonrió.

Solo había habido una vez en su vida en que se había sentido completamente dispuesta a cambiar por completo su vida, a darlo todo por él. Y se había sentido liberada, pese a los golpes, las heridas y las cicatrices. En aquel momento, ella decidió convertirse en la persona que era ahora. Todo empezó en aquel momento. Todo con aquel corte.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y con una sujetó su largo cabello rosa y con la otra el kunai. Una exclamación general recorrió la nave, rebotando en las paredes y confluyendo en Sakura. Todo se acalló un instante, y luego, tan sólo sonó el rasguido de su cabello. Sakura comprobó la largura, justo por encima de sus hombros, y, pese a que sabía que sería horrible, observó el manojo de pelo rosa que sostenía en la mano y sonrió. Lo tiró al suelo y recogió su velo y su diadema de manos del boquiabierto Lee y se las colocó, sujetando su pelo como hacía con la bandana de Konoha. El colgante del símbolo de los Uchiha rozó su sien y tintineó. Sakura le cambió a la Bestia Verde el ramo de flores rosas por el kunai de Kakashi y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, volvió junto a su padre, pasando sobre los restos de su pelo. Pero al llegar junto a él, lo vio paralizado, como cincelado en piedra, y dejó escapar una risitia. Se puso de puntillas sobre los tacones y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Luego volvió a recogerse el vestido y ella sola avanzó hacia el altar, subió los dos peldaños con soltura y se situó al lado de Sasuke.

Sólo entonces se atrevió a mirarlo, y, pese a que sólo lo veía de perfil, podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

—Siempre me habían gustado las chicas con el pelo largo, ¿sabes?

La pelirrosa sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casas conmigo?

Sasuke volvió el rostro hacia ella y se acercó peligrosamente, como hacía antes de morderle los labios y tumbarla en la cama de espaldas para besarla y hacerla suya.

—Precisamente porque siempre me _habían_ gustado las chicas con el pelo largo. –Se giró hacia el boquiabierto sacerdote que los iba a casar, pero sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación. No podía dejar de sonreír, y Sakura tampoco.- Eres increíble. –Bajando una mano, buscó la de Sakura y la aferró con fuerza, y esta vez sí se dirigió al sacerdote.- ¿Nos va a casar o no? Porque esta noche pienso visitar el cielo, con su permiso o sin él.

El hombre boqueó un par de veces y los dos novios trataron de no reírse, pero ella no pudo contenerse. Finalmente, el sacerdote fue capaz de abrir el libro de ceremonias y comenzó a leer. Tras un par de minutos de sermón, Sasuke se inclinó sobre el oído de Sakura tras echarle un vistazo de reojo al cabello rosa que aún adornaba el suelo.

—Serás una gran Uchiha.

—Cállate –le recriminó, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me he cortado el pelo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Porque eres única. Y mía, para siempre.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Merece un review pequeñito de nada? ¡Pooooooooorfiiiiis! ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
